Lembranças Passadas
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: Um amor que a tudo supera. Um amor para a eternidade. Guerras, batalhas e mortes não mudaram tal sentimento, nem o tempo e nem a morte. Dois corações que batem como um, eles não podem viver eternamente separados. Ou será podem? Dohko e Shion.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, infelizmente, mas é do tio Kuramada.

**Sinopse:** Um amor que a tudo supera.Um amor para a eternidade. Guerras, batalhas e mortes não mudaram tal sentimento, nem o tempo e nem a morte. Dois corações que batem como um, eles não podem viver eternamente separados. Ou será podem? Dohko e Shion.

**N/A:** Essa fic é quase uma continuação de Lembranças sob a Chuva, mas não existe necessidade de ler uma para entender a outra. Essa surgiu após alguns 'pedidos' de continuação da outra. Pedidos né Carola? rs. Lembrando que o que aqui acontece e fruto da minha imaginação!

**Obs: **Engloba a Antiga Guerra Sagrada, então, os nomes e eventuais descrições que usarei são de uma art – linda por sinal e tem um traço bem parecido – que mostra os cavaleiros que lutaram com eles, se não me engano é bastante conhecida e quando chegou em minhas mãos (uma amiga me passou) já tinha os nomes. Se alguém quiser dar uma olhada é só entrar em contato comigo que eu passo! AHHH!! Os golpes serão mantidos.

**Lembranças passadas**

**- by Sini**

"_Quantos anos se passaram? Eu não sei... Perdi a conta depois do segundo século... Para que contar? A vida era uma rotina diária, os mesmos gestos, os mesmos caminhos... Senti sua falta, sabia? Mas eu tinha uma missão e você outra, e não podíamos deixar isso de lado... Viver a vida eternamente separados, esse foi nosso destino..." – Dohko de Libra._

0o0o0

Eram doze jovens cavaleiros, doze armaduras douradas. O Grande Mestre os reunira ali para indicar os próximos passos a serem feitos uma vez que a Guerra Santa se aproximava.

'- Então ficaremos sem 5 dos nossos melhores cavaleiros de prata?' – era uma indagação obvia e que atingiu a quase todos no mesmo momento em que o Mestre terminava de explicar, mas que somente Lídius de Escorpião, um jovem e cabelos castanhos longos e lisos e elos olhos azuis claros, tivera coragem de perguntar – Mas por que?

'- Simples meu caro Lídius' – começou o sempre racional Àurus de Aquário, possuía cabelos lisos e negros - uma parte presa numa longa traça- , olhos claros e uma característica pinta vermelha no meio da testa. e apesar de toda essa formalidade era o companheiro de Lídius, e já estivera conversando antes com o Grande Mestre que já havia explicado seus planos a ele, Àurus fora convocado, por causa de sua imparcialidade, a auxiliar o Mestre na escolha dos cavaleiros de prata – a nossa única perspectiva é a morte, de todos nós, deve haver alguém para ajudar a reconstrução do santuário se necessário. – todos baixaram a cabeça em vista dessa perspectiva.

'- Nós não iremos morrer. Não agora pelo menos! Somos a elite Àurus, somos os melhores, não podemos simplesmente já ter em vista um pensamento pessimista desses!' – a voz de Dohko se fez ouvida.

Apesar de Shion ser o discípulo de Albus, o Grande Mestre, o mais cotado para a sucessão sempre fora Àurus, considerado entre os melhores se pesarmos força, imparcialidade e justiça, e era comentário geral que o Grande Mestre logo teria de passar a cadeira por causa da idade, e Àurus era um dos mais experientes entre os cavaleiros de ouro, seguido de perto pelo inglês Ardol de Touro – grande como um armário, era branco, loiro e de olhos azuis, algumas vezes para irrita-lo falavam que ele era alemão - e Allas de Peixes –extremamente belo e narcisista, se considerava a beleza máxima do Santuário, o que ninguém poderia negar, mas era uma beleza masculina ao contrario do que muitos acreditavam quando se falava dele, ele não possuía um estilo andrógeno, diferentemente de alguns cavaleiros de prata. Os cabelos eram brancos e lisos, possuindo um brilho perolado e junto de seus olhos acinzentados faziam um lindo contraste com sua pele levemente bronzeada.

' – Tudo bem. Além do mais isso é uma tradição do Santuário, enviar os cinco melhores cavaleiros de prata para uma região segura e distante da batalha para assegurar o destino do Santuário, isso foi mais que necessário na Guerra Sagrada anterior, ainda assim um dos cavaleiros de prata veio a falecer antes de terminarem a reconstrução – começou Aurion de Sagitário, um profundo conhecedor das tradições e da historia do Santuário, sempre simpático, e extremamente calmo, sua aparência transmitia uma tranqüilidade extrema a qualquer um, era por vezes um pouco distraído, sendo comum encontra-lo parada em frente a sua casa sentindo o vento batendo em seu arrepiado cabelos azul claro e de olhos fechados – mas ainda não é muito cedo?'

'- Apesar de seu otimismo Dohko e do seu Aurion, acho que não teremos muito tempo' – falou Yoros de uma forma meio enigmática, era fato que a amazona de Virgem tinha o dom da visão presente e do futuro próximo, então suas predições eram sempre consideradas na hora de uma decisão para o futuro como aquela.

'- Temos de transporta-los em segurança para o lugar mais distante possível então! Onde estão? – começou Lunion de Câncer, seu cabelo longo, liso e roxo caindo levemente sobre a face tampada por uma mascara de ouro..'

' – Na sala ao lado, fazendo a guarda de Atena – limitou-se Yoros, ninguém se surpreendeu por ela saber – Já estão informados, apenas esperam que terminemos essa reunião.'

'- Se é assim... Os pergaminhos secretos do Santuário devem ser entregues a eles e peço que você, Yoros, abra um portal e os leve para... – começou Albus, mas se interrompeu ao sentir uma onda de energia maléfica se aproximar – Não temos mais tempo! Hades já está aí com seus espectros! Agora não poderemos mais mandar os cavaleiros de prata para longe.'

Yoros abaixou a cabeça, seu cabelo – de um tom esverdeado - caiu à face tampando sua face recoberta pela mascara, desta vez sua premonição chegara tarde demais. Aurion, seu namorado a abraçou. Lunion de Câncer caminhou também para os braços de seu namorado, Ardol de Touro. Em segundos todos deram as mãos e disseram apenas:

'- Por Atena!'

E cada um desceu o mais rápido que pode para sua casa, sem despedidas, como que confirmando as palavras de Dohko. Não iremos morrer! De fato aquele fora o primeiro alarme, e todos os espectros foram contidos na primeira casa, por Shion e Ardol que resolvera descer e auxiliar quebrando uma das regras, mas como ele mesmo dissera:

'- Mais fácil dois contra vinte que um contra vinte, não querendo desmerece-lo, Shion, mas eu também gosto de um pouco de diversão.'

Numa nova e breve reunião, agora com todos os cavaleiros de prata e bronze aguardando uma nova invasão, além dos soldados, e os cavaleiros de ouro, junto de Albus e Atena decidiram que era melhor poupar tempo e irem todos de frente a Hades, assim uma guarda foi fechada para levar Atena já trajando sua armadura, Ardol na frente iria limpando o caminho e Osirus – dono de um par de olhos verdes que chamavam a atenção de qualquer um e de cabelos de um tom de roxo escuro, um pouco comprido que seu namorado o ruivo de cabelos rebeldes e olhos azuis que atendia pelo nome de Dárius de Leão adorava - seguiria com Atena, acompanhado de Yoros e Lunion – que apesar de viverem em pé de guerra, estavam dando uma pausa.

Uma batalha sangrenta estava a caminho e ninguém tinha certeza do futuro... Nem mesmo Yoros, não em sua totalidade, apenas sentia uma pequena esperança ao ter uma ultima visão antes de partirem Shion e Dohko no 13° templo, sentados cada um numa poltrona, perto da cama de uma Atena fraca e adormecida, ambos com ferimentos, mas mesmo assim fazendo a vigia da deusa. Pelo menos ela podia partir em direção a Guerra Sagrada sabendo que ao menos aquele que sempre fora o símbolo de otimismo entre os cavaleiros de ouro conseguiria se manter de pé após a guerra, um símbolo de vitória. Dohko de Libra continuaria vivo! Assim como aquele que era o segundo cogitado a posição de Grande Mestre, Shion de Áries.

0o0o0

Quarenta anos... Já estava ali há quarenta anos, talvez pouco quando se tem a eternidade à frente, mas ainda assim, para quem já teve uma vida mortal, quarenta anos é muito tempo...

Caminhava sem destino pelos Campos Elíseos, depois de tudo estava ali... Ao chegar não encontrara os antigos companheiros, nem se importara muito... Tinha muito tempo, os encontrou depois de uns 15 anos, já que passara a maior parte do tempo junto dos outros cavaleiros de ouro... Observando... Esperando... Amando e sendo constantemente ignorado nesse sentido por Shion. No fim, desistira de esperar e resolveu sair, num dos pontos mais distantes encontrou seus antigos amigos, ficou um bom tempo lá. Tinha de admitir que desde que morrera adquiria o habito de contar o tempo. _Mania._ Depois disso passara a andar e conhecer tudo aquilo, admitia que não devia ter conhecido nem a metade, era gigantesco e nem tinha pressa para conhecer tudo, era bom ir descobrindo aos poucos.

Agora mesmo, encontrara uma cachoeira para descer até ela tinha de dar uma enorme volta, lembrou-se de Rozan, alias aquele ponto era bastante parecido, a diferença era que em vez de árvores tinha apenas um grande gramado cheio de flores. Sentou-se na beirada do barranco e sua mente voltou no tempo...

'-Shion... Eu não consigo entender... Não quero ter de admitir que em algum dia no meio desses tantos eu ti perdi.'

Desistiu de ficar sentado naquele barranco, não... Aquilo era demais... Só faltava ele cruzar as pernas e diriam que ele estava caducando e pensando que estava vivo e tinha de vigiar o Selo de Atena! Resolveu ir meditar, depois de anos convivendo com Lunion e depois mais alguns com Shaka aprendera a gostar daquilo, fora que durante os anos que estivera em Rozan ajudaram e lhe ensinaram a ser mais paciente. Mas onde?

Olhou um pouco mais a frente... Bem em baixo da cascata existia uma pedra, lisa, plana e acima de tudo, grande suficiente para alguém grande como Ardol ou Aldebaran sentar, e a água caia exatamente sobre ela. Seria interessante tentar meditar ou ao menos se concentrar ali. E se não conseguisse e as lembranças aflorassem pelo menos ninguém poderia perceber se ao acaso começasse a chorar...

'- Ah... Por quê?... POR QUÊ?? Droga! Por que não veio Shion?? Você prometeu!! Me prometeu que viria... Ao menos um olhar, um olhar que tivesse me mostrado que lado seguir, um olhar que me chamasse, que demonstrasse e eu teria corrido até você, e eu esperei e eu espero Shion...' – murmurava desolado, em baixo da cascata, o desespero e aflição tomando conta de seu coração.

0o0o0

Tenho me mantido o tempo todo afastado, ignorando o passado, mesmo não querendo, mas... E a incerteza? Você deveria ter vindo falar comigo não? Não me refiro aos anos que tivemos de nos manter separados, mas sim após Atena ter nos dado uma nova vida, uma nova chance. Mas ficou em Libra, treinou um sucessor e ponto. Nada de me procurar para falarmos do passado, do nosso passado. Será que alguém ali sabia de nós dois? Acho que sim... Afrodite sempre foi perceptivo, mas discreto e também Milo, acho que você contou a ele, por causa da maneira como ele nos encaravam em reuniões...

Ando sem lugar para ir, desde que saiu de onde estávamos, junto do grupo dos jovens cavaleiros me senti inquieto. Não poderia mais fita-lo durante seu sono. Nem olhar para você quando você ficava distante... A vida, mesmo após a morte, é estranha.

Há algum tempo venho vagando, incrível como o Elíseos consegue ser grande, apesar do Muro das Lamentações ter sido rompido na ultima batalha contra Hades, existem pessoas aqui, que não souberam disso, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, aliás, aqui não acontece muita coisa nova, tirando uns estressadinhos de plantão que as vezes se encontram e brigam, mas no geral, todos de paz e na paz, depois de algum tempo, enjoa. Então só resta vagar e vagar por aqui sozinho, encontrando alguns conhecidos, conversar sobre os anos de vida e voltar a andar. As pessoas que estão com seus amados são felizes, tem uma companhia permanente.

Onde está você? Eu sei que eu prometi, mas... Droga! Você também poderia ter alguma iniciativa não? Eu também tenho o direito de me sentir inseguro, mesmo assim... Será que eu cometi um erro em não fazer?? Em manter minha postura o tempo inteiro? Em fingir que nunca te observava o quanto podia? Em manter a postura de apenas amigos?? Será que você teria vindo até mim??

0o0o0

Como já foi dito o Santuário não esperaria outro ataque, mas também não ficaria desprotegido. Uma isca seria deixada, uma pequena chama do cosmo dos cavaleiros de ouro e de Atena ficaria no 13° templo, os arredores seriam guardados. Os cinco cavaleiros de prata que seriam enviados, agora iriam guardar a casa de Peixes, para evitar qualquer espectro e se eles caíssem ainda teriam de conseguir subir as escadas, agora completamente cheia das rosas vermelhas de Allas.

E a guerra teve inicio! Somente foram ver o quanto Ardol conseguia ser teimoso ali, ele fez questão de "limpar" o caminho até Hades, sempre na frente, não querendo revezar um pouco com os outros, enquanto Yoros era de toda forma poupada contra a vontade.

'- Preste Atenção Yoros!! – resumiu Lunion numa única fala – você é quem tem a visão, tem que se poupar e se preparar para a volta! Porque simplesmente se alguém sobrar e vier atacar, você pode prever o ataque, você pode impedir Atena de ser morta, agora ou na volta! Então pare de reclamar de estar sendo guardada!! Parece que não percebe!'

A partir disso Yoros também se poupava e graças a Ardol, eles praticamente não tiveram de lutar, seguiam um caminho alternativo e todo e qualquer problema ele resolvia. Mas depois disso...

Em meio às batalhas podiam sentir os cosmos dos amigos de bronze e prata caindo. Osirus e Ardol ficaram mais afastados tentando manter longe os espectros que poderiam tentar interferir na luta entre Atena e Hades, Yoros e Lunion ficavam mais atrás vigiando e lutando quando necessário. E logo começaram os cosmos mais fortes de todo santuário cair.

E assim Lunion viu Ardol, o primeiro dos quatro cair, quando ao já estar lutando com dois evitou que Osirus fosse atingido pelas costas, sendo ele o atingido, não apenas por um, mas por três golpes. Difícil de ver e ainda mais de aceitar que aquele grande amigo e amigo grande tinha caído, não depois de como ele conseguiu faze-los chegar, não depois de tantas batalhas... Em seguida foi Osirus, para evitar que Yoros – que no momento ele percebeu estar tendo uma visão e por isso um tanto desprotegida – fosse morta, foi atingido por um golpe na nuca quando empurrou Yoros.

Para infelicidade Yoros acabara de ver o momento em que vários dos seus companheiros caia, nessas horas ela odiava sua visão que sempre lhe auxiliava, mas por raras vezes atrapalhava, e nessa além de atrapalhar lhe trouxe apenas dor. Ela e Lunion ainda puderam sentir um forte cheiro de rosas que pareciam vir de longe, carregado com o vento mudando um pouco o cheiro de morte e sangue. De outro ponto sentiram o ar gélido de Àurus contrastando com uma temperatura quente que vinha próxima sendo emitida por Lídius. Se olhassem para o horizonte veriam os meteoritos do golpe de Shion serem lançados, de outro lado dragões que pareciam subir aos céus, os dragões de Rozan, os dragões de Dohko.

E depois de sentirem ataques e mais ataques de seus amigos, assim como lançarem os próprios, puderam ver os amigos, companheiros de todas as horas caírem. Agora sem os teimosos Ardol e Osirus, sem o ferino Dárius de Leão – o primeiro a cair -, o calmo Aurion de Sagitário.

Depois o senhor da razão Àurus de Aquário e o eterno brincalhão apaixonado Lídius de Escorpião caíram juntos, como sempre estiveram juntos. Numa ultima explosão caiu aquele que controla as dimensões Àrios de Gêmeos, com seus cabelos roxos como o de Lunion o que trazia sempre a tona uma brincadeira, seria ele irmão de câncer? Apesar das negações de ambos dizendo serem filhos únicos, era uma diversão para os cavaleiros afirmar isso, e para os próprios, existindo um vasto repertorio de cenas engraçadas em que eles utilizavam essa "semelhança". E após um verdadeiro turbilhão de rosas que matou não se sabe quantos, veio à morte de Allas, que deixou o chão repleto de suas rosas, antes de cair sobre elas.

Um brilho, uma esperança surgiu a Yoros, ela e Lunion estavam vivas. Atena acabara de lacrar Hades. Não seriam apenas dois, mas quatro. Atena estava desacordada e Lunion exausta, esta fizera de tudo para poupar Yoros para a volta.

'- Vamos?'

'- Vamos – respondeu peando o corpo desfalecido de Atena.'

'- Lunion eu carrego...'

'- EU carrego, você vigia para evitar algum espectro que pode estar vivo.'

'- Você está mais cansada.'

'- Exatamente por isso.'

Após isso mais nada disseram, caminhavam entre os corpos caídos, inimigos e amigos, passaram por onde estava Allas e suas rosas, assim como onde o chão era liso feito do gelo de Àurus, e ao lado do corpo deste, estava sem nenhuma surpresa Lídius.

Distante dali, dois cavaleiros cansados, mas ainda num estado melhor que Lunion, que estava praticamente esgotada, mais um golpe ou dois e teria morrido.

'- Shion...'

'- Dohko...'

Palavras não foram necessárias, apenas o olhar, seus corpos praticamente se lançaram em direção um do outro num abraço forte, um tanto saudosista como se séculos tivessem se passado. Uma testa encostada na outra, olhos nos olhos uma lagrima escorreu pela face de Shion e foi rapidamente colhida por Dohko. Shion encostou a cabeça na curva do pescoço do outro e inspirou fundo.

_Estavam juntos depois de tanta luta..._

Felicidade. Imensa e plena. Infinita. Tudo acabado, anos de paz em que poderiam enfim ficar juntos. Eternamente. Para sempre.

O tempo parecia ter parado, segundos passavam e não notavam, estavam imersos na alegria.

'- Gostaria de ter lutado ao seu lado...'

'- Nós lutamos...'

'- você entendeu o que eu quis dizer Shion.'

'- Sim, mas não importa.'

'- Nem um pouco.'

Falavam baixo, sussurrando, um no ouvido do outro, como se o silencio que os rodeava fosse sagrado e quebra-lo fosse um sacrilégio.

Então sentiram um cosmo se erguendo e logo em seguida outro, numa seqüência extremamente rápida, como se uma maldição caísse sobre os dois amantes, ao mesmo tempo em que uma chuva caída, no céu obscuro que ia se abrindo, uma chuva que parecia querer limpar cada corpo de seus próprio sangue, do sangue do oponente, limpar os vestígios da guerra, limpar a alma do sofrimento dos sobreviventes.

'- Não... Yoros... Lunion... Não...' – conseguiu se expressar Shion enquanto escorregava e caia de joelhos com lagrimas caindo de forma abundante de sua face – 'Por quê?' – as mãos no chão, fechadas sobre a terra – 'Por quê?' – erguia a face e via seu amado em pé, os punhos fechados, a face tentando encarar o sol que se abria junto à chuva, com lagrimas escorrendo assim como na sua, mas passando de forma imperceptível por causa das gotas que vinham do céu, encarando o a vastidão acima deles numa despedida, com os lábios contraídos.

Ele se abaixou lentamente e abraçou o ser amado e murmurou apenas uma única palavra.

'- Vamos...'

Eles se ergueram e apoiados um no outro caminharam na direção da onde sentiram os cosmos se erguendo na ultima vez.

0o0o0

'- Foi nossa culpa Shion, foi nossa a culpa? Será mesmo? Talvez devêssemos ter aprendido com Àurus, a regra dos cavaleiros e gelo, sentimentos não devem interferir numa batalha. Mas não estávamos ainda em batalha, havia terminado não? Ou assim pensávamos, mas a guerra não havia chegado ao fim, não ainda... Estávamos ainda num campo de batalha.'

0o0o0

'- Queria te ver novamente... Talvez algum dia fiquemos juntos... É podemos ficar juntos se você ainda me amar...'

Uma lembrança sempre querida invade sua mente, seus lábios não podem deixar de sorrir assim como seus olhos brilharem. O primeiro beijo.

**- FlashBack (1)– **

'_- Te peguei!!' – ele tinha de fazer isso? Me pegou desprevenido! Girou o seu corpo e agora está sobre mim, sorrindo maroto, sentado em minha barriga, ele é rápido não nego... Parece até grande coisa, só conseguiu porque eu estava distraído, olhando nos olhos dele e... É impressão minha ou ele está se aproximando? Colando seu corpo no meu? Aproximando sua face da minha? E falando baixo em meu ouvido:_

'_- Me desculpe... Mas acho que vou cometer uma loucura – e então cola seus lábio nos meus...'_

_Estou sonhando... Tendo alucinações... Não me importa... Ele está me beijando, e eu me deixo levar... É tão bom... Se for um sonho, que eu não acorde... Se é uma alucinação que eu tenha varias, que eu me torne um louco..._

Ficar tão perto e não te tocar...

É tortura...

Sentir seu cheiro...

Seu perfume... A fragrância que emana de seus cabelos...

E não me aproximar mais para sentir...

É complicado...

E estar tão próximo de ti e não cometer uma loucura...

É impossível...

E se beijar teus lábios for pecado...

Que eu me torne o maior pecador...

_Seus olhos estão tão fixos no meu que sinto minha espinha congelar, eu preciso sair dali... Inverto as posições e sento em sua barriga... Tenho uma visão mais ampla de ti... Acho que isso foi pior... Então só me resta avisar..._

'_- Me desculpe... Mas acho que vou cometer uma loucura – e o pior sou correspondido, devias ter me afastado ou me impedido... Mas não... E morri... Estou no Elíseos e não quero sair!'_

_Sonhei quantas vezes que me declarava? Que era correspondido? Quantas vezes sonhei com este beijo? Eu já perdi as contas... Somente sei que nenhum sonho se compara a isto..._

_Me separo lentamente, preciso dizer... Meus lábios quase deixando de tocar os seus, abro meus olhos e posso ver você abrindo os seus lentamente... Bem lentamente... Um suspiro suave... Corro meus dedos pelo seu cabelo, por sua face..._

_Desço roçando meus lábios em sua face até chegar próximo de seu ouvido e simplesmente digo:_

_'- Me perdoe, mas te amo... – e espero sua resposta... Que parece demorar séculos para sair de sua boca.'_

Porque sempre temos a sensação...

Que amar um amigo é errado?

Por que sempre complicamos o simples?

E tentamos simplificar o complicado?

Perdemos sempre tanto tempo assim...

_Enquanto abro os olhos vou vendo seu rosto, os seus olhos me olhando... percorres os dedos por minha face numa caricia suave e me diz simplesmente..._

'_- Me perdoe, mas te amo...'_

_Perdoar o que? Perdoar o que? Talvez sua lentidão em nunca ter feito algo antes, isso é perdoável, uma vez que nunca fiz nada também... Encaro-o por breves segundos, querendo eternizar aquele momento... Seus olhos lindos, brilhantes, suplicantes por uma resposta..._

É incrível como o tempo é algo abstrato...

Existem momentos em que...

Longas horas parecem breves minutos...

E poucos segundos...

Demoram como séculos...

'_- Se for assim... Me perdoe... – isso parece gelar meu coração, tudo acabou... Não me resta mais esperança – Porque eu também te amo... – ele tinha de ter feito aquela maldita pausa? Queria que eu morresse aqui? No que deveria ser, e é o momento mais feliz de minha vida? E ele me beija... Simples assim...'_

_Ah!! Quem se importa com o tempo? Quem se importa se agora lá fora ainda chove e parece que o céu vai desabar? Agora eu sei de uma coisa... Eu adoro noites de tempestade!!_

_Nos separamos por breves segundos... Apenas o tempo para que algumas palavras sejam trocadas..._

'_- Que bom que também me amas, agora nada irá nos separar!!'_

_Ele sorri com minhas palavras, mas diz algo que me faz sorrir ainda mais..._

'_- Nada, nem o tempo nem a distancia irão acabar com o que sentimos, nem separar nossos corações... Nada...'_

'_- Nada... E um dia... Viveremos juntos e felizes para sempre... Assim que a Guerra Sagrada acontecer e acabar...'_

'_- E iremos viver por muitos e muitos anos... Juntos eternamente...'_

'_- Nesse mundo ou no outro...'_

'_- Nesse mundo ou no outro... Nada irá nos separar...'_

Sonhos da juventude...

Não sabemos o que irá nos acontecer...

Mas um grande amor nunca se acaba

Ele vive eternamente na lembrança dos amantes...

Na memória do lugar...

**- Fim do FlashBack –**

Não queria se conformar que aquele dia tinha sido o ultimo, o ultimo beijo, o ultimo abraço e acima de tudo, o ultimo olhar de amor.

_'- E se estamos separados talvez seja por nossa própria culpa...'_

0o0o0

Apesar da famosa animosidade as duas conversavam após um certo instante de silencio, apesar de tudo, novas esperanças se abriam.

'- Acho que me enganei sabe?'

'- Com o que Yoros?'

'- Eu tive uma visão antes de partirmos, e via apenas o Shion e o Dohko vivos.'

'- Pena que seu engano não foi maior não?'

'- É... Mesmo assim... Pelo menos eles poderão ficar juntos, não?'

'- Claro!! Shion será mestre do santuário! Você e Dohko irão ajudar na reconstrução e no treinamento de novos aprendizes e eu irei vigiar o selo de Atena em Rozan!'

'- Eu estava pensando em mim vigiando o selo!'

'- Apesar de que o mais recomendado não deixar de ser o Dohko, já que ele é de lá, mas... Não será preciso! E eu não tenho muita autoridade com crianças! Você tem mais disciplina!'

'- Aha!! Um dia você tinha de admitir!!'

'- Então... Mas não se acostume!!'

'- Não irei precisar! Você estará bem longe de mim, Lunion!'

'- Graças a Atena! Yoros! Imagina nós duas instrutoras? Discutindo em frente aos aprendizes?

'- Iria ser o caos! Eu gostaria de ter podido olhar uma ultima vez pa...'

'- Não fica assim!! Depois viremos recolher as armaduras e os corpos, eles merecem enterros dignos!'

'- Ardol em especial! Às vezes a maneira distante dele colocava em duvida seu verdadeira capacidade, muitos desprezavam ele, o consideravam fraco, e ele mostrou que mesmo sendo o primeiro entre os de ouro a cair, foi sempre honrado e não tenho certeza se outro cavaleiro poderia ter conseguido nos levar com tanta bravura e deixado nosso caminho tão fácil.'

'- Obrigada Yoros, suas palavras vem como um consolo, eu nem pude fazer nada no momento!'

'- Nenhuma de nós pode fazer nada pra evitar a morte de nossos amigos!'

'- Ao menos cumprimos nossa missão!'

'- Ao menos!'

'- E temos uma nova! Deixar aqueles pombinhos juntos!'

'- Você é uma romântica sem concerto!'

'- Eu sou uma cavaleira, mas não deixo de ser mulher! E canceriana! Você não sabe que somos sentimentais?'

'- Cala a boca!'

'- Cala você!'

Atena começou a se mexer e elas pararam esperando a deusa se recompor, isso era o mais importante, a guerra havia sido vencida e agora tinham de se recuperar.

Após alguns minutos descansando voltaram a caminhada, Lunion se apoiando em Atena de um lado e do outro da deusa estava Yoros, então ela viu...

Eram dois espectros e iriam atacar Atena, ficou estática com sua visão para no lugar enquanto ela acontecia, dois passas a frente estavam Atena e Lunion, paradas.

'- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a deusa.'

'- Nada... Não foi nada...'

E no exato momento em que deu um passo a frente dois cosmos negros se aproximaram, eram espetros sobreviventes de Hades! Não haveria tempo para lançar um golpe ou defende-las, pois ela mesma só notara a aproximação por causa da visão, então empurrou a deusa recebendo o golpe na face.

Atena caiu no chão, desequilibrando Lunion, e puderam apenas ver enquanto caiam Yoros recebendo o golpe, na face, quase no meio da face.

O golpe a acertou em cheio sim, mas graças a mascara, feita do mesmo material da armadura ela não morreu, mas um filete de sangue escorreu de sua testa, e a mascara jazia agora no chão, partida em pedaços.

Os espectros iriam atacar novamente, um deles estava armado de uma foice, a sapuris, completamente negra e os fios negros de seu cabelo, negros como a noite. Um cavaleiro negro, que poderia ser facilmente como a dama da noite, com a Morte. Yoros tomou sua decisão, teria de atacá-los, mas suas forças não permitiriam matar ambos, então no exato momento que eles atacaram ela tambem atacou, seu golpe se dividiu em dois, em duas partes desiguais, para o cavaleiro da foice muito mais forte que para o outro, mas infelizmente ao atacar sua defesa estava aberta e recebeu os golpes no lugar de Atena.

Uma fração de segundos e o corpo de Yoros jazia no chão, assim como o do cavaleiro da foice, ele a matara e ela o matou. O golpe do outro cavaleiro que estava ainda vivo a atingira no estomago e trincara de leve a armadura e o outro golpe... Fora mais acima, na altura da garganta. O cavaleiro que lembrava a morte havia cortado a cabeça de Yoros, agora corpo e cabeça estavam separados, ela fora decepada.

'- NÃO!! YOROS!!' – gritou a deusa enquanto caia de joelhos no chão, logo após ter se levantado.

'- MALDITOS!! VOCÊS VÃO VOLTAR AGORA DE ONDE VIERAM!! – Lunion que estava tendo leves dificultades para se levantar ao ver o corpo da amazona caindo conseguiu ficar em pé em um pulo, como se a raiva a movesse – SEKISHIKI MEIKAI-HA!! – lançou o golpe com tamanha fúria que gastou por completo sua energia.'

Seu corpo cansado foi escorregando lentamente no chão ao mesmo tempo que tinha um pequeno ataque de riso e murmurava baixo.

'- Você errou... Eu errei... Nós erramos...'

Atena foi até ela e ajudou-a a deitar, enquanto isso uma leve garoa começou a cair e engrossar rápido, o céu abriu e um arco-íris brilhava. Lunion respirava vagarosamente e com dificuldade, era fácil perceber que seu cosmo estava se esvaindo, que estava deixando esse plano para seguir seus companheiros de batalha, ela fez um gesto lento como se quisesse retirar a mascara, algo que rapidamente Atena fez.

'- Obrigada... É tão... Bom sentir... Poder sentir... Sentir ela na face novamente...'

E essas foram suas ultimas palavras, suspiradas para a deusa que entendeu rapidamente ao lembrar de uma mania de Lunion, treinar sob a chuva. Ela gostava de sentir a água da chuva caindo na sua face, mas não podia sentir, por causa de sua condição de amazona...

Dessa maneira foram encontradas por Dohko e Shion, Lunion deitada com a cabeça no cole de uma Atena ajoelhada chorando no chão. Uma das mãos caída, como se tivesse tentado levar até a face, sua mascara com Atena, os olhos fechados sorrindo...

Um peso de culpa caiu nos corações de Dohko e Shion, se não tivessem parado... Se não tivessem se abraçado... Se tivessem seguido em busca de Atena... Se não tivessem se procurado ao fim aparente da guerra... Se não tivessem buscado o amor nos olhos um do outro... Se tivessem seguido em frente em busca de outros espectros... Se... Se... Tantos ses que não davam para enumerar ou contar e malditamente existiam! Aquelas malditas possibilidades que poderiam ter acontecido! As vidas que poderiam ter sido salvas! As possibilidades de um futuro diferente... Um futuro diferente... Com talvez mais esperanças para eles... E aquele maldito talvez no meio... E seu futuro ao mundo cabia... Talvez... Talvez...

0o0o0

'- Você não merecia ter caído daquela forma minha amiga – foi o que disse ao encontra-la ali no Éden.'

'- Qual de nós duas Shion? – perguntou sorrindo Lunion.'

'- Melhor me corrigir, vocês não mereciam.'

'- Sinceramente meu caro Shion, prefiro morrer em batalha que ser morto a traição como você foi antes de voltar a Terra.'

'- Sem duvidas Yoros!! Ao menos acabamos com aqueles dois malditos!!'

'- E se você uma vez na vida em momento de picos sentimentais tivesse conseguido controlar seus atos, seu golpe sairia consideravelmente mais fraco e ainda assim suficiente para mandar aquele espectro para o lugar de onde ele viera e ainda teria continuado viva!'

'- Ah... Yoros! O que é a vida se não uma passagem até a chegada da morte?'

'- Lunion... Yoros... Menos... – começou Shion numa tentativa de evitar uma discussão que começara sem motivo evidente.'

'- Querendo usurpar o lugar de Dohko agora Shion?'

'- Por que diz isso Àurus?'

'- Quem era o único que conseguia fazer essas duas pararem?? – falou aquário enquanto apontava as amazonas ainda discutindo e rindo, o tempo as fizeram amigas e confidentes, e para o desgosto de muitos, pareciam gostar de discutirem para passar o tempo.'

'- Melhor deixar isso de lado.'

'- Por que não o procura? – falou direto como sempre costumava ser Osirus.'

'- Não acredito que ele ainda me queira Osirus, porque se assim fosse ele teria me dado um sinal não acredita?'

'- Você é um tolo ou o que, Shion? Os olhos dele brilham quando o seu nome é citado, o que vocês, não... Nós... Todos nós passamos antes da guerra não foi paixão, fomos sim apaixonados pelos nossos parceiros, mas acima de tudo, nós nos amamos e o amor, amor verdadeiro, não muda com o tempo! Antes que eu e Àurus conseguíssemos nos entender, alias antes que eu ou ele conseguisse assumir que estávamos apaixonados, fui considerado uma pessoa de paixões passageiras e não nego nenhuma delas. Fui apaixonado sim, vi muitos romances se iniciarem e caírem porque eram apenas paixões, assim como as que eu senti, paixão... Desejo... Faltava amor... E uma pessoa que esta apenas apaixonada não tem o mesmo brilho no olhar que uma pessoa que esta realmente amando!! Não tem e nem nunca terá!! Amor é mais que simples palavras! É muito maior que a nossa vida e, portanto o tempo não consegue apagar o amor, não porque ele realmente é eterno e se não for, não passou de um simples e grande paixão.'

Lídius acabara de lhe dar um sermão! Aquilo seria cômico se não fosse trágico! Lídius o farrista, o inconstante, o apaixonado, o volúvel, quantos adjetivos não ouvira sobre Lídius por causa de seus atos e de seu parecer? Dezenas, centenas, milhares... Ele sabia que o escorpiano ao se ver apaixonado pelo senhor do gelo havia se tornado ainda pior na tentativa de esquecer... Dohko lhe contara quando eles namoravam, sim porque Dohko era o conselheiro para todas as horas, aquele que ouvia... Talvez fosse por isso que era considerado um bom conselheiro, ele sabia ouvir, sem perder a calma, sem perder o jeito... Ele não serviria para isso, alias poucos serviriam para essa função...

'- Então da parte dele foi apenas uma paixão, pois se os olhos dele brilhavam, foi no passado!'

'- Como pode ter tanta certeza? Você não está passando de um cego medroso! – explodiu por fim Lídius.'

'- Até que demorou... – comentou Àurus revirando os olhos – pare agora com isso... Deixe que eles se entendam... Deixem que percam o tempo... Afinal é algo que não falta nesse lugar...'

'- Tudo bem! Mas apenas faço porque você me pede Áurus, mas... Shion você tem certeza que fez a sua parte? Pois eu tive a impressão que o Dohko fez a dele! Procure-o e tirem isso a limpo! Não precisa nos contar tudo que houve nessa Guerra Sagrada, conseguimos fazer o Dohko contar e de qualquer forma o que faltou um outro jovem que encontramos junto com Dohko, um que parecia ser cego e tão indiano quanto Àurus... Como era o nome do loiro?'

'- Você fala de Shaka de Virgem, Lídius?'

'- Sim... Sim... É esse Shion, como ele disse... O homem mais próximo de deus e reencarnação de Buda, algo assim! Quanta formalidade inútil não? Pois bem, ele nos contou o que faltava!!! E depois nos apresentou aos outros da geração dele!! Incrível como o cavaleiro de Aquário é parecido com o meu Àurus, não apenas na aparência, mas no estilo!!'

'- Lídius!'

'- Não enche Ardol!!!'

Os cavaleiros de ouro balançaram a cabeça, sabiam que Lidius não pararia enquanto não dissesse a Shion o que desejava, alias um conselho que todos acreditam ser o mais propício, mas é difícil falar e se meter um romance tão antigo, mesmo sendo amigos. Apenas Lídius com seu habitual temperamento diz, e também porque quando Dohko os encontrara percebera que algo faltava, então enquanto os outros conversavam com Shaka ele fizera Dohko contar, o resto que faltava depois com certeza Lunion ou algum outro lhe contaria.

'- Lídius sou grato pela atenção, mas...'

'- Nada de, mas Shion! Encontre-o! Converse com ele sobre a situação! Vocês gastaram mais de dois séculos! Alias, perderam!! E se quer saber, dou razão ao Dohko, creio que a parte dele ele fez! Está na hora de você fazer a sua!'

'- O que você quer dizer com isso Lídius?? – ele não poderia saber...'

'- Você sabe bem!! Não preciso falar de algo que com certeza você não esqueceu! Se você conseguiu esquecer isso, então Shion, você não merece o que tem!'

E saiu batendo os pés revoltado!! Como Shion poderia ser tão cego?? Alias... Dohko bem que poderia ter tomado uma atitude além de esperar... Mas o que estava pensando? Talvez agisse igual ao seu melhor amigo, esperaria, anos e séculos sem fim...

Shion se limitou a despedir brevemente dos amigos, não dava para continuar ali, não depois do que Escorpião dissera... Teria realmente sido um cego? Talvez Lídius tivesse razão... Mas, era muita coisa para pensar, não tanta, mas ainda assim, pensar no que fazer agora era difícil... Precisava andar e deixar sua mente navegar...

0o0o0

'- Será que você abriu a boca, Lídius? Será não... O quanto será que você deve ter dito meu amigo?'

Ah... Com certeza no momento que Shion se encontrasse com aquele escorpião maluco iria ouvir!! Ele mesmo ouvira, não sem razão... Mas o medo era maior...

'- Você me prometeu Shion... Você me prometeu!'

Levantou-se e caminhou poucos passos, apenas o suficiente para evitar que a água caísse diretamente sobre si, mas ainda seu corpo era envolto pela água que se erguia, uma nuvem de gotículas de água, como uma especa neblina.

'- O que será que sobrou de nós dois?'

0o0o0

'- Onde está Yoros?'

Perguntou Shion e recebeu de resposta apenas a indicação leve de Atena que apontou. Eles olharam naquela direção e viram rapidamente o brilho da armadura dourada, os pés, as pernas, o tronco, os ombros... Mas... Então viram dois pedaços da mascara no chão e pouco além a cabeça, os cabelos verdes e longos...

_Horas mais tarde..._

_Santuário de Atena..._

Enquanto percorriam o caminho até as doze casas viram, além dos corpos de alguns poucos espectros, os corpos de soldados, cavaleiros de bronze menores, cavaleiros de prata que ficaram no santuário e até mesmo de aprendizes que ficaram protegendo o lugar... Depois num olhar mais atento puderam ver corpos de servos e servas que resolveram ajudar... Vidas que se foram...

Percorrendo o caminho das casas ao passar por cada uma, existiam alguns cavaleiros de prata que haviam subido para as doze casas com o intuito de evitar que os espectros chegassem no 13° templo... E na décima segunda casa os cinco cavaleiros de prata que antes iriam partir e tiveram de ficar, também haviam perecido e nenhum espectro havia chegado à escada, todos caídos, nem uma alma viva, mas ali na ultima casa estava a maior concentração de espectros. Todos haviam caído, mas com certeza a alma partira em paz com a sensação de dever cumprido.

Graças aos céus o ultimo templo estava a salvo. Ali alguns servos tinham se refugiado e ao chegarem rapidamente trataram de colocar a deusa em seus aposentos para que se recuperasse. Durante dias a fio nenhum dos dois cavaleiros de ouro se ausentou do quarto, velando Atena que a cada momento parecia mais fraca.

E no sétimo dia ela acordou... E nesse dia o destino já selado dos dois cavaleiros restantes foi finalmente pronunciado... Atena sabia que não teria muito tempo em Terra e disse a Shion que agora ele seria o grande Mestre e logo após pediu pra ficar sozinha com Dohko...

_Horas depois..._

Saiu cabisbaixo do quarto... Sua alma despedaçada e desolada, já sabia o teria de fazer desde o inicio, mas... Manter a esperança não fora difícil, aliás, fora muito fácil visualizar... Fácil demais...

Fechou a porta e encostou-se nela mais pálido que um fantasma, seu corpo tremia de leve, involuntariamente, seus maiores sonhos, destruídos, por um motivo maior – nunca diria que era maior que seu amor ou a dor que sentia no momento, mas uma vez dada sua palavra não poderia mais voltar, e esse era o destino de um cavaleiro, acima da própria vida cumprir seus deveres e esse era mais um. Mesmo assim nunca poderia esquecer aquela ultima cena.

Não era apenas Atena, era uma frágil garota, pálida e doce, cuja vida se esvaia a cada instante e que ele vira morrer. Ele a vira em seu ultimo instante, segurara sua mão tentando acalma-la, se mantendo firme apesar de tudo.

_Perdão..._

Essa foi sua ultima palavra, murmurada em sussurro entre as lagrimas que caiam. Não poderia culpá-la, sabia que se ela pudesse não teria dado tal ordem, mas não puderam fugir, nem ela e muito menos ele. _Teria de partir agora_.

Não poderia esconder, logo estaria partindo, varias escolhas foram feitas em meros segundos, não mentiria, não esconderia. Shion merecia saber toda a verdade e assim o fez, disso uma promessa foi selada.

'- Quando eu voltar, me prometa Shion, que virá falar comigo. Apenas para resolver nossa situação, se continuaremos ou se tudo acabou. Eu sei que, por mim, esperarei milênios se for necessário, minha vida será a partir deste momento uma eterna solidão, tanto em meu coração quanto em convivência, pois irei para um local mais isolado, bem diferente daqui e você tem todo o direito de optar por viver novamente e...'

'- Shiii... Eu não desejo outra pessoa, eu não quero outra. Assim que você puder regressar eu te prometo, iremos conversar e acredito que continuar de onde paramos.'

Foram as ultimas palavras ditas num ultimo amanhecer antes da partida de Dohko, uma promessa que foi selada num ultimo beijo, o reencontro somente veio numa nova guerra sagrada, onde sentimentos não poderiam existir e a nova chance ainda veio, e por novos anos esperaram...

Dohko esperava que Shion lhe chamasse para a conversa, mas ambos tinham medo de o não existir e foram adiando e o reencontro ficou em suspense, por anos e mais anos...

0o0o0

Era comum ver Milo de Escorpião na casa de Libra, já não era o mesmo, não ia para as festas, não saia nas noites, praticamente. Talvez por ter assumido uma nova função, treinar um jovem aprendiz para ser seu sucessor, ao menos era o que se acreditava, e que o escorpiano vivia em libra para pedir conselhos e coisas úteis. Apesar que más línguas sempre existirem e inventarem a idéia de um romance entre Libra e Escorpião.

Dohko foi o ultimo a encontrar seu pupilo, demorou mais de cinco anos após a ressurreição dos cavaleiros. Milo encontrou três anos antes, mas mesmo antes disso já vivia em Libra. Por um motivo simples.

Gostava das historias que o velho mestre possuía para contar, dos conselhos e de ter encontrado alguém para com quem desabafar. Talvez por isso Milo tivesse mudado sua postura, por um conselho, antes de qualquer outro, talvez de si mesmo, o chinês parecia ter percebido seu grande amor por outro cavaleiro, não que namoros não fossem comuns ali dentro, descobriu o escorpiano.

_Dar conselhos pode ser fácil_

_Seguir seus próprios conselhos_

_Nem sempre_

Quantas e quantas vezes Dohko não se sentiu propenso a se declarar novamente? Quantas e quantas vezes não desejou sentir aquele mesmo olhar do passado? E quantas vezes percebeu – ou acreditou – que isso não ocorreria?

Foram tantas que perdeu as contas, para qualquer uma das respostas.

Um amor que se alimentou durante anos e anos a fio por lembranças e sonhos, desejos e recordações. Agora o mesmo amor se nutria de medo, ilusão e solidão.

E assim foi até a morte. Uma simples transição para um novo estado.

0o0o0

Estava caminhando, não sabia para onde, nem há quanto tempo, as palavras de Lídius não saiam de sua cabeça, envenenando sua consciência.

_O medo teria realmente feito com que perdessem tanto tempo?_

Ainda podia se lembrar com clareza da promessa, se não a cumprira foi porque não notara sina... Lídius e seu veneno escorrendo! Sentia como se realmente tivesse errado. Como se estivesse completamente errado durante todo o tempo.

Notou que estava num ponto alto e que havia uma descida para perto de uma cachoeira, era muito linda, uma densa camada de água se erguia em volta e uma figura parecia se destacar.

Uma figura masculina, completamente encharcada e ruiva. Não conhecia muitos ruivos, muito menos que costumassem usar trajes chineses e que fossem loucos o suficiente para ficar debaixo de uma cachoeira sem se mexer.

Na realidade, não é que não conhecesse muitos, só conhecia um que se encaixaria naquele perfil... _Dohko._

Decidiu, num impulso, provavelmente formado pela confusão que as palavras de Lidius formavam em sua cabeça a respeito de tudo, que era melhor resolver aquele assunto pendente, que afinal de contas, já durava alguns bons anos! Caminhou lentamente, mas sem se desviar do seu objetivo, aproveitando para analisar melhor aquela figura tão amada.

'- Olá, Dohko!'

O que se seguiu foi algo tão natural em se tratando do outro que se limitou a balançar a cabeça. Dohko abriu os olhos espantado e ninguém sabe como explicar tropeçou – praticamente sem se mexer – e quase caiu na água.

'- Shion... –falou mais recuperado saindo de dentro do rio e indo para a margem, ficando em pé enquanto o outro sentava numa pedra deixando certa distancia entre os dois – como está?'

'- Bem... Eu acredito que temos que conversar sobre algo.'

'- Eu sa-bi-a que ele i... – começou falando tão devagar, praticamente separando as silabas.'

'- Nada mudou em meu coração.' – as palavras saíram sem que percebesse vindas sem nem mesmo chegarem a ter formado um pensamento lógico em sua mente, sinceras e diretas.

'- Como? – Dohko praticamente caiu de joelhos assustado.'

'- Eu... Eu gostaria de ter tido coragem para ter feito isso logo que voltamos, mas senti medo – deu uma pequena pausa, o medo ainda existia, mas retomou a falar, para não perder a coragem e por ansiedade, ao menos não teria mais de conviver com aquela duvida - e achei que você iria tomar alguma atitude, que deixaria algo transparecer e somente percebi que tinha de fazer algo há pouco tempo quando Lídius praticamente – torceu a cara.'

'- O que aquele artrópode fez? – perguntou curioso praticamente ignorando o resto, estava feliz demais para pensar em outra coisa, um sorriso se abriu e tomava conta de praticamente toda sua face.'

'- Me deu uma espécie de sermão no modo Lidius de ser e mais um pouco teria me ameaçado – ao ver o sorriso puro do amado, não conseguiu deixar de sorrir também, no final tudo fora tão simples – Ardol e Àurus até tentaram, mas você o conhece melhor que eu.'

'- Tinha que ser! – riu e abraçou Shion – e agora?'

'- E agora o que? – se deixava abraçar, ele entendia Libra, nem sempre palavras precisavam ser ditas, um gesto como aquele abraço valia muito mais.'

'- Pra onde vamos? O que iremos fazer? Planejamos uma vida inteira, mas esquecemos da morte!'

'- Vamos... – tão romântico e sonhador, assim era Dohko e em nada gostaria de mudá-lo, tirando os pensamentos mais absurdos em momentos mais inesperados - Aplicando as idéias da vida em morte e depois... Depois veremos... – não tinha o que falar, então improvisou alguma coisa, o que lhe pareceu no momento o mais lógico - Está bom assim?'

'- Mais do que bom!'

Dohko acariciou a face amada com suavidade e beijou-o de forma lenta e doce, para murmurar em seguida em seu ouvido aquelas palavras.

_Amo você_

Fim

N/A: Mudança brusca na narragem? Simples, eu terminei a fic em data diferente da inicial e resolvi aproveitar a crise que veio de pouca inspiração e terminar de uma vez a fic.

Mas é isso... Mais uma Dohko e Shion para minha lista! XD Um dia quem sabe não sai mais uma? Eu realmente amo esse casal... E já que as fics são raras... Alguém tem que escrever não? XD

Beijos pra Lady Cygnus – que me atura no msn. Pra Carola – que me mandou fazer essa fic (não tenham duvidas, a culpa é dela!) e para outra culpada, Lola Spixii que com sua escolha de presente de niver me fez escrever a outra e viciar no casal. E pra Freedom – companheira de mirabolantes idéias sem nexo! E pra outras varias pessoas que eu sei que vou acabar me esquecendo, então... Beijos se não citei é pra evitar confusão XD

(1) O FlashBack é na realidade um pedaço da outra fic, o primeiro pov é do próprio Shion, daí segue intercalando com o Dohko, como puderem notar (? - Ao menos eu acho que sim) eu inverti o itálico, tirei dos trechos e joguei nas cenas, apenas para ficar mais visível que as cenas eram de uma lembrança, isso aconteceu porque eu tive vontade de manter os trechinhos, eu acho que eles foram o toque a mais da outra fic '

(postando a fic aqui– depois de séculos- Fazer o que se eu sempre esqueço de fazer isso?

E se alguém estiver se perguntando.. Essa fic fecha meu arco Dohko e Shion, no universo do Santuário e foi escrita antes de LC...

Podem estar se peguntando.. Arco? Que arco?

São 4 fics no total.. Lembranças Sob a Chuva (inicia), Lembranças Passadas (está que fecha) e duas outras que apenas mostram fatos entre os dois pontos.. Eternal Dream e uma outra ainda não postada e nem completa...

Não estranhem, eu escrevi as duas Lembranças antes, por isso essa ordem meio estranha de postagem..

Até a próxima...

Bejijos

Sini


End file.
